Noises From Nowhere
Noises From Nowhere are spirits from the Ghostbusters RPG's Tobin's Spirit Guide (RPG). Tobin's Summary All of us have heard sounds for which we could ascertain no logical explanation-yet we know as sure as we are alive that the sound was made. Often when we relate an experience of this sort to someone else, we are accused of "hearing things." The wording of that charge is most peculiar, upon further examination-because the accusation is quite in accordance with the claim it is supposed to refute. Yes, we did "hear things"-a sound, or a collection of sounds, or some uttered words that appeared to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, or which indisputably emanated from a source that we know to be incapable of making such noises. But if the sound did travel through our ears- and who should know better than we?- then it must have existed in order to be able to do that. By way of example, I relate here a- well-documented case that occurred in the year 1754 in the small village of Windham, in what is now the state of Connecticut. In this instance there is no disagreement that the mysterious sounds did occur, because they were heard by every resident of the town. It is a trait of human beings to want to attach a logical explanation to an illogical occurrence, and the good people of Windham were certainly no exception. In this case, however, they did not try quite hard enough; no one ever advanced a reason for why the frogs "spoke" the names of Elderkin and Dyer. Our hypothesis for these kinds of incidents goes thus: Just as some spirits exist only in visual form, others exist in the auditory realm. They appear (if that word can be used in context), make their noises, and depart. Some of these spirits are non-intelligent entities that simply exist, and may not even be aware of what they do. At the other end of the scale are those that must possess some degree of intelligence in order to be as devious and frightening as they are. One need look no farther than the local newspaper to read about how the police were called to the home of Mrs. Smith, who is sure that she heard someone prowling about outside her window. Of course, when the officers arrive, not a footprint is to be found. By digging a bit deeper (in journals of psychology, physicians' case studies, and the like), it is not difficult to find accounts by and about people who claim to have heard voices speak to them out of this air, or who have actually had the bizarre experience of listening to an animal speak. No doubt some of these accounts are hoaxes; it is quite amazing the lengths to which some people will go to get a bit of attention. But altogether too many incidents are reported by people who are and always have been perfectly lucid. In such cases, a diagnosis of "temporary insanity" does not do justice either to the medical profession or the person who is so diagnosed. Category:Ghosts Category:GB:RPG Characters